Pokemon Star Wars
by Mars1040
Summary: It's a story I wrote out of boredom, actually I did put some work into it. Anyway, it's just the Prequal Trilogy with Pokemon in it. So it a Pokemon crossover. Bet you didn't see that coming.
1. The Beginning

Jenny: Pokemon! Pokemon!  
Mars: Jenny, I'm as psyched as you are but calm down…welcome to another story I wrote out of boredom…enjoy…

Disclaimer: You're crazy if you think I own anything

Pokemon Star Wars  
**The Beginning**

You open the doors of a library. The library is one big room, the walls are giant bookcases filled with books. You call out to the librarian. He appears in front of you.

_Hello,_ he says to you telepathically _What are you here for?_

You tell him you are looking for a Star Wars story.

_Star Wars? I know the perfect story for you. Follow me. _

You follow him to a section of the library named "The Story-Telling Area." He took a book from one of the lower shelves and sat in a leather chair.

_You know the story of Anakin Skywalker and the fall of the Jedi, right? _You nod, _I am going to tell you a story similar to that one. It involves a few creatures called Pokemon. _

He opened the book. _A long time ago…in a galaxy far, far away…_

A/N: I know this is one short chapter but the REAL first chapter is the next one...which should be up.


	2. The Phantom Menace: Negotiations

A/N: This won't be the exact script of the movies but the Pokemon will have a slight impact on the storyline.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, you're still crazy

Pokemon Star Wars  
**The Phantom Menace  
****Chapter 1: Negotiations**

Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo. While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict...

A freighter from Corusant was coming upon the Trade Federation's blockade near Naboo. The two pilots and the Jedi Knights were in the cockpit. There were also two Pokemon in the cockpit. The red and white mongoose Pokemon, Zangoose, had belonged to the taller, older Jedi. This Zangoose was serious and had two scratches over its right eye, most likely from a fight. The mostly blue Wind Chime Pokemon, Chimecho, belonged to the shorter younger Jedi. Chimecho had a playful personality and was slightly smaller than most Chimecho.

"Tell the Viceroy we wish to board at once" the older Jedi said

"With all due respect" the pilot spoke into the Comlink "The ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately"

"Yes of course," the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray responded "As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, we'd be happy to receive the ambassadors"

The ship landed in the hanger of the control ship. The JedI and their Pokemon were greeted by a silver Protocol droid called TC-14. She showed them into a waiting area.

"We are greatly honored by your presence ambassadors" she told them.

"Chime!" the Chimecho responded angrily

"Zangoose" the Zangoose said to the younger Pokemon

"Please wait here, my master will be with you shortly" the droid walked out of the room.

The Jedi took their hoods off. "I have a bad feeling about this" the younger Jedi said

"I don't sense anything" the older Jedi told his companion

"It's not about the mission, it's something elsewhere, elusive"

"Don't focus on your anxieties Obi-Wan Kenobi"

"But Master Yoda said that I should be mindful about the future"

"But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living force my young Padawan"

"Yes Master"

_Qui-Gon,_ Zangoose said to the older Jedi telepathically _Perhaps you should take this in mind for the future_

_Perhaps…_ Qui-Gon responded

Jedi and their Pokemon partners could use the force to communicate with each other. As long as they have a strong bond, it's possible.

"How do you think the Viceroy will take the Chancellor's demands" Obi-Wan asked, changing the subject

"These federation types are cowards, the negotiations will be short" the older Jedi explained to his Padawan

"Short? Oh boy!" Chimecho said to Zangoose

"Or maybe they won't even take place…" the older Pokemon responded.

A half an hour later, the same Protocol droid came back into the room "Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Obi-Wan asked

"They show no amount of fear with something as trivial as this trade dispute" Qui-Gon answered, as he and the younger Jedi accepted the drinks the droid was offering.

Not too long after, the Jedi and their Pokemon companions sensed that their ship had been destroyed. They moved to attack position. But a poisonous gag began to fill the room.

"Dioxis" Qui-Gon said, identifying the type of gas filling the room.

_WHAT DO WE DO?!?_ Chimecho asked Obi-Wan panic-stricken

_Hold your breath _he told his friend calmly.

Everyone in the room held their breath. They heard someone on the other side of the door "They must be dead by now, destroy what's left of them"

"Roger, roger" a droid acknowledged.

When the doors opened, the protocol droid came out ("Excuse me"). And through the gas, they saw two light sabers activate. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan came out of the room and attacked the battle droids waiting for them. When they were all destroyed, the Pokemon came out of the room.

They came to the sealed door to the bridge. Qui-Gon used his light saber to make an opening in the door for them to go through while Obi-Wan destroyed any droids that tried to attack them. When he was almost done, Qui-Gon heard the blast doors closing. He shoved his light saber in further, intensifying the heat. He got through when suddenly, Obi-Wan shouted "Master! Destroyers!"

Qui-Gon took his light saber from out of the door and prepared to fight. The destroyers activated their shields _They're too strong! _Chimecho told his partner.

_Maybe,_ Obi-Wan said

"It's a standoff, lets go" Qui-Gon told his Padawan. The group fled down the hall.

The hall lead to a dead end. "Now what Master?" Obi-Wan asked

"Zan!" Zangoose pointed to a vent.

"Good idea Zangoose" Qui-Gon told his partner.

They entered the shaft. It turns out the shaft lead to the main hanger, where they entered. Instead of their ship (which was as mentioned before…destroyed), there were other freighters, carrying tanks and battle droids.

"It's an invasion army" Obi-Wan inquired

"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation" Qui-Gon said

_We must get down on the planet and warn Queen Amidala,_ Zangoose told as Qui-Gon repeated what he said.

"Should we split up?" Obi-Wan asked his master

"Yes, we'll meet down on the planet's surface"

"You were right about one thing Master," Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan with a face saying "what's that?" "The negotiations were short."

A/N: If you like this, I'll continue. Continuation fee...1 review


	3. The Phantom Menace: Problems on Naboo

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…but I bet I can pwn you in SSBM!

Pokemon Star Wars  
**The Phantom Menace  
****Chapter 2: Problems on Naboo**

In the throne room of the palace in the Nubian capital, Queen Amidala was talking with her advisors. "What should we do about the Federation's blockade?" Governor Sio Bibble asked the Queen.

Queen Amidala was about 14 and was very young for a queen, but she isn't the youngest Queen elected. "We should contact the Trade Federation again, the Chancellor's Ambassadors should be there" she decided "Set up a communication link between us and the Viceroy"

It wasn't long before they contacted the control ship. The Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray answered "Again you come before me your highness. The Federation is pleased,"

"You will not be so pleased when you have to hear what I have to say Viceroy." she said "Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."

Gunray had a confused look on his face "I was not aware of such failure"

The Queen was annoyed at the comment but she didn't show it "I have heard that the Chancellor's Ambassadors are with you and you are supposed to reach a settlement"

"I know nothing of any ambassadors"

"Chiko?" a Chikorita in the corner of the room listening in was surprised at the comment

"You must be mistaken"

The Queen was also surprised at what Gunray had said "Beware Viceroy, the Federation has gone too far this time." She ended the transmission. "Contact Senator Palpatine, we need to get to the bottom of this"

"Yes your highness" someone said.

Soon, an image of Senator Palpatine appeared "Your highness, it is good to see you"

"Senator Palpatine, we just talked to the Viceroy of the Trade Federation," she explained

"Oh, have he and the Chancellor's ambassadors reach a settlement?" Palpatine asked

Queen Amidala shook her head "It seems that negotiations haven't started"

"Haven't started?" the senator didn't look or sound surprised, "Why is that?"

"They say that the Ambassadors aren't there,"

"But, how could that be true? I have assurance from the Chancellor, his ambassadors did arrive. It…must…be" the picture started breaking up

"Senator Palpatine!" Queen Amidala turned to Captain Panaka "What happening?"

"Sergeant, check the transmission generators" Panaka said

"Communications disruption can only mean one thing: invasion." the Governor told the Queen

"The Federation would no _dare_ go that far" she said

"But we must prepare to defend ourselves" the Bibble said

"But our security volunteers will be no match against the Federation army" Panaka explained

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war" the Queen said boldly

"Chiko!" The Chikorita in the room hopped onto the table in front of the Queen "Chiko! Chikorita! Chiko! Chiko!"

She seemed to understand the Pokemon "I suppose"

The Federation ships had landed on the surface of Naboo. Qui-Gon and Zangoose had successfully snuck off the ship. They ran off in one direction, however it was the same direction that one tank was going. They hadn't notice that they were being followed by it until it got close enough for Zangoose to hear.

_Qui-Gon!_ Zangoose said to his partner

_Lets go!_ Qui-Gon started to run. Zangoose ran after him.

Further ahead, a Gungan was eating breakfast, when he noticed that tons of creatures and Pokemon were running in the opposite direction he was facing. Then, a giant tank was coming his way. He was so scared, he didn't move. When Qui-Gon saw, he motioned for the Gungan to move. The panic-stricken creature didn't move, and when the Jedi approached him, he grabbed onto him.

"Get off!" the Gungan refused. So Qui-Gon and Zangoose dropped to the ground. When the tank passed, the Pokemon and his partner got up and the Gungan let go of Qui-Gon.

"Wasn dat?" he asked as the Jedi and the Pokemon walked away "Hey wait!" he ran after the two "Oyi, mooie-mooie! I luv yous!" he said when he caught up.

"You almost got us killed, are you brainless?" Qui-Gon said

"I spake!" he retorted, sound insulted

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent"

"Zangoose! Zan! Zan!" Zangoose agreed, "Zangoose!" he motioned for the Gungan to go away

"No! No! Mesa stay! Mesa culled Jar Jar Binks! Mesa your humble servant" he explained

"That won't be necessary,"

"But it 'tis! 'Tis demanded by the gods it 'tis!"

_He won't leave us alone, Qui-Gon,_ Zangoose said _But I think Gungans might have a…_

Zangoose was interrupted with a familiar cry often heard "CHIMECHO! I CAN'T SEE!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!" Obi-Wan was being chased by a droid and Chimecho had wrapped himself over his partner's eyes.

"Get down!" Qui-Gon ordered Jar Jar, who obeyed. Qui-Gon deflected the droid's laser back at it, destroying it.

However, Obi-Wan didn't notice it was destroyed and…BAM!!! Ran into a tree. Chimecho unwrapped himself and looked over Obi-Wan "Chime!"

Qui-Gon and Zangoose ran over to Obi-Wan "Obi-Wan! Speak to me!" Qui-Gon said to his Padawan

"Lets play hide and seek…" the young Jedi said, obviously delusional.

Jar Jar ran over to Qui-Gon "You saved my again!"

Obi-Wan shook his head "Who's this?"

"A local," Qui-Gon said, helping his Padawan up "Lets go before more of these droids show up" the group ran off

"More? More did you spake?" Jar Jar ran to catch up with the Jedi.

A/N: Alright, if you want a new chapter, I need two reviews. Okay?


End file.
